Influence Of Fire
by XxARandomWriterxX
Summary: He could feel the wind push past his fur, it was almost surreal. It had been a long travel to the kingdom of the North and the hardships were exhausting. The blissful moment seemed to last forever for the young hedgehog, that was until a certain blade was pointed to his neck. "Explain your presence...!" "I-I come in peace...?"


_Chapter One: '_ Finis...'

* * *

 _It's going to rain soon..._

 _Was the only thought that traveled through his mind as he opened his eyes. His amber orbs continued to blink, distraight with the sudden impact of fatigue as he looked around. Hearing the sobbing to the left, his eyes finding a_ _familiar_ _violet furred cat with ragged armor sobbing her precious golden eyes out as she held him close to her._

" _B-Blaze..."_

" _By the GODS, you're alive...!" The feline would choke, holding him closer to her body._

 _Looking behind her, he could see it...the beast suddenly turned to their direction, it's hate filled eyes running over his broken form. Coughing, he tried to lift up his left arm holding his blade. Seeing nothing rise up, he'd look at his companion._

" _Bl-Blade..Where's my...?"_

" _It's gone..."_

" _..N-No...I-..."_

" _It's gone! It's all gone! That-that thing shattered it..."_

 _Well, that was just fucking great._

" _And...and your..arm."_

 _Finally able to freely move his head, he'd look down to see-_

" _S-Shit..."_

 _A rather largew growl was heard, as_ it _grew closer and closer to the pair. Now paying no heed to the damage to his arm, he quickly turned to Blaze._

" _Y-You...you need to run."_

" _W-what are you talking about!? I will not leave your side, not again!"_

" _Blaze...Please...Y-You have to..you have a family...a Kingdom..."_

" _None of that matters right now! We need to focus on getting you out of here!" The yoing feline could only grit her teeth so hard, he could almost hear them. Funny._

 _The amount of conviction that Blaze held as she said those words only moved his heart even more. He'd never had the option to experience the feeling of natural love and he was grateful to her for it. And it was because of this conviction that he couldn't let the one he loved die for him._

 _No, not this time._

 _He looked behind Blaze, watching the beast raise one of it's mighty claws to mutilate his precious one as it had done to so many before them, he finally made a decision._

" _Thank you...Blaze."_

 _The feline opened her eyes, ignorant of the claw that shot itself towards her body._

" _And..I'm sorry."_

 _Blood flew._

* * *

 _The rain smashed against the protective armor of two speeding figures as they dashed through the forest._

 _Shadow was determined, eager, desperate to reach the location of his remaining 'family'. Rushing beside him was a much shorter, green duck that raced beside the black hedgehog, the former having much more amour._

" _Sir, slow down...!" The green knight yelled out behind him, pushing himself forward to meet his gaze, regardless the hedgehog continued to push himself through the forest._

" _Shadow!" This time he used the hedgehogs full name. "If you keep this up, your injurys-"_

" _You think I CARE about that!?" He'd shout back, boosting himself forward off a branch. The knight ignored the raising pain in his chest, the hedgehog continued to rush. "You think I give a damn about my health when Blaze is out there fighting with_ him, _against that monster!?_ "

 _The green knight could do nothing but shake his head as he followed the path that the hedgehog was leading him._

 _Rain was now clearing up slightly, just as the two knights entered a small clearing._

" _Finally-"_

" _DAMN YOU!"_

" _Blaze!" Shadow shouted, looking around frantically until has gaze landed on two figures, one slumped over the shoulders of the other with three gaping holes in its chest, while the other was holding it closely to their body while the other hand was alight with a flame. At once, they both paled and horrid began to fill their hearts as they could do nothing but stare._

 _Shadow ran over to the beaten princess, his blade already drawn before her. He didn't even need to assume that the green duck had already done the same, both of them covering the fallen pair. His eyes would scan the area, falling upon the figure of the wounded beast._

 _Said beast in question was also looking upon the newcomers with interest. All three could feel it's eyes watching them, unblinking. It growled lightly at the newcomers, it's stance falling slightly._

 _Shadow was ready, he knew that it was going to-_

 _Retreat!?_

 _The beast ran back into the forest, it's form melting in with the surrounding trees, it's eyes were the last thing they saw before it completely melted into the forest, vanishing from sight of the three warriors._

 _Shadow sheathed his blade, only to turn round to a sight that would surely haunt him for days to come. The princess was cradling the broken and bloodied body of the warrior that had fought alongside her, ignorant of the blood seeping into her protective clothing. He could hear the subtle whispers of the Princess, begging the hedgehog to "Wake up..."_

 _He could do nothing but look away from the sight, wishing not to interrupt the final meeting between the the pair._

 _Blaze cried to the heavens that day, as if cursing the Gods for taking him away. Breathing heavily, she cried out his name once more._

" _SILVER...!"_


End file.
